


Orion Wave

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Series: Eerievember2020 [11]
Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Eerievember2020, Gen, Poetry, Sestina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: Day 11 - The Orion Signal (Bonus Prompt!)A sestina type poem about things in Drakengard 1.
Series: Eerievember2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997011
Kudos: 1





	Orion Wave

**Author's Note:**

> A day late, but not a dollar short. All well. Sestinas are certainly a stimulating thing to write. I like them. Also, I didn't like the day's prompt, so I chose this one and made it work with Drakengard 1 and Inuart. But, I'll explain at the end.

Welcome, to a world without song!

That is what he announced to the world.

It was all for the goddess, a thing most wretched.

Love, in love, in love. Circle, in circle, in circle. All stained red.

The blood of a goddess who found comfort in a world in his gift.

The blood of a man who wanted a love unobtainable.

He was swayed by Orion signal, and saw that it was no longer unobtainable.

Blind to reality, blind by the otherworldly zenith’s decree, he played to the Watcher’s song.

Unto him, The Black Dragon, a true song’s gift.

With a new song in motion, he showed his strength to her and her world. 

With Orion signal from flower’s origin, black defeated red.

Thus, began the reign of the wretched.

How wretched.

Said the people of the world with life unobtainable.

Meanwhile, the puppet of the only player, a twin in red,

Gave the decrees of the otherworldly zenith in her joyous song.

She was their sole rule breaker, yet, she was unto them a world.

La la la la laa! She sung of them, loved them, and they returned love in kind as their gift.

Ultimately, the will of the Watchers is absolute. All else follow it, with nothing as their gift.

A man and his allies, the ones who are oh so terrible and wretched, 

Are the ones who are to save their world.

But only twice, was their goal not unobtainable.

In saving their world from the gods, they doom another to the chaotic song.

He falls, murderer of many. She falls, dragon of red.

The sister, beloved child she is, eyes shine a knowing red.

The brother, beloved child he was, gave unto her what crushes like a mace, his gift.

Hark! I… Hear… A… Song… 

It is the song that calls upon the beginnings of a world wretched.

The dear, sinful goddess never gets what she wants. It is unobtainable.

Many a time and much more, destroyed is her world.

This world,

One where dirty, impure blood stains a dress red,

A man still seeks to obtain what is unobtainable. 

The Seed of Destruction and Resurrection is given their divine gift.

A scorpion kills the wave within Orion’s vessel. The goddess of a tune wretched, 

She sings _her_ song!

A new final song is sung.

A new song of chaos is sung again and again.

Will there ever truly be a world without song?

**Author's Note:**

> Orion, giant who was blinded by the king for loving his daugher, a princess. Later reganed his vision and, joined the goddess Atremis in hunt. In one version, she killed him because he tried to rape her. In another, he is killed by a monster scorpion. (Fun fact: he is followed by the scorpio costellation. Scorpions will kill a man and be like: Cant help being a scorpio! ♥) Anyways, Inuart loves Furiae, a princess, and is "blinded" by the watchers. Later breaks free of their hold, regaining his vision just like Orion did. And later, he's killed by the goddess Furiae, and her tails(?) that kill him are kinda scorpion-like. Alright. That's my comparison of Inuart to Orion. I love a good reach. djsldjflhflsdf. Thanks for the read, beloved reader.


End file.
